Jinks
" A horribly irresponsible Mage who cooks AMAZING meals. But also mostly cupcakes. " At a glance Offering his services as a Cook and Companion for hire, this gender-swapping Mage knows no boundaries. Some people have seen fit to pound some boundaries into him. Jinks has mellowed out since his times before, but still has his.. uh.. spastic moments. While he was born male, he sees no taboo in switching his genders to sway favors out of people-- Though namely free meals. Hey. If it works, it works , right? Although he's fairly useless in combat, he really is a wonderful cook! When.. he has the ingredients on hand and is wiling to make something that isn't a Cupcake. He's generally small for a male, standing only at about five feet four inches tall, and he boasts a lean and lanky form. He's been referred to as 'frail' and typically emboldens that reference by the fact he is a pacifist (will never engage in offense, will only engage in defense if absolutely necessary) and is rather terrified during combat situations. Useless, in fact, in most of them. Current Situation With the return of Griffin Hargrave, the somehow younger Griffin found a need to resurrect The Black Dragon Tavern after that fateful incident when it was destroyed. So, turning to the first mage-type he could thing of, he contacted The Wizard Jinks and asked if there was a way to imbue it with magic to ensure it would not be easily destroyed again. "Well," Jinks said, "I can do you one better!" Wherein he went on to explain that he had recently been inhabiting an abandoned Wizard's sanctum on the island of Isla Viridis. He said that if Griffin gave him several weeks of time and a great allowance of patience, he'd be willing to summon the sanctum over to the mainland and fix it up to be used as a Tavern -- So long as Jinks could live there too. The deal was struck! The building began. After a long time of preparing (over a month!) and one grand ritual, The Black Dragon Tavern now stands as The Walking Dragon, and standing at the navigation helm is none other than Jinks himself, who more or less keeps the entire tavern operational single-handedly. He staffs as a co-owner, house-keeper, handyman, and many other things. Safe to say, it's the busiest he's been in a long time! OOC Conduct I take RP as it comes and I roll with the punches, be it violence or romance or what-have-you. But I kind of don't want to RP with anything smaller than a sliver, or larger than a building. Except that one giant dude who has apple trees on his knees. We're cool! They're just a tiny bit too large or too small for an insignificant (or overly significant?) pissant such as I to really have any consequences in any actions. There are exceptions, and those'll become apparent as we RP! Blast From The Past! *Paxton *Armagus *karasu *Der Meister *Masquo Theme Song! Tiptoe through the window By the window, that is where I'll be Come tiptoe through the tulips with me Oh, tiptoe from the garden By the garden of the willow tree And tiptoe through the tulips with me Knee deep in flowers we'll stray We'll keep the showers away And if I kiss you in the garden, in the moonlight Will you pardon me? And tiptoe through the tulips with me! Recent Happenings Stuff happened!